deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter is the 60th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Ratchet & Clank from the series of the same name and Jak & Daxter from the series of the same name in a battle between Sony's dynamic duos. Ratchet was voiced by Daniel J. Edwards, Clank was voiced by Joshua Tomar, Jak was voiced by Matt Shipman, and Daxter was voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Description It's the battle of the dynamic duos! Which of these PlayStation all-stars will demolish the competition? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Sometimes, the most unlikely of friends can become the best of heroes. Boomstick: Ratchet and Clank, the cosmic commandos. Wiz: And Jak and Daxter, the masters of Eco. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ratchet & Clank (*Cues: Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty - Credits*) Wiz: It was a time of chaos. The unstoppable Cragmite empire wreaked havoc across the galaxy until a race of unlikely heroes fought back: the Lombaxes, who may be some sort of lemur-wombat. Boomstick: Well, whatever they are. they're pretty good at kicking the shit out of Cragmites and ended up stopping the empire by banishing them to another dimension. Well, all except one and boy, would that come back to bite 'em in the ass! Wiz: Raised as one of their own, the last Cragmite betrayed his foster Lombaxes, raised an army of fish people, and, in some sense of cruel ironic justice, banished the entire Lombax race to their own dimension as well. And, just as ironically, missed one who would prove to be his greatest adversary. (*Cues: Ratchet & Clank - Kyzil Plateau*) Boomstick: This lone Lombax's name was Ratchet, and he spent most of his days stranded on a random planet, dicking around with mechanical stuff, and dreaming of one day exploring the galaxy. So, this alien...kitty cat...thing scrounged up all the scraps he can find, used his natural gift with machines, and built a space ship so incredible, it would finally take him off this boring planet once and for... Ratchet's ship breaks down Boomstick: Aww... Wiz: Without an onboard robot ignition system, this hunk of junk would never fly. Boomstick: And with Ratchet's luck, it's not like one was just gonna drop out of the sky or something. Clank's ship crashes (*Cues: Ratchet and Clank - Clank in Space*) Boomstick: Well, I'll be damned. Wiz: This was the sentry bot serial number XJ-0461. Boomstick: But that's hard to say in conversation, and he makes a clanky sound when he falls over, so... Ratchet: Maybe I'll just call ya... Clank. Wiz: Clank had just been assembled maybe half an hour earlier, and was already running for his life. Boomstick: Yeah, see, he came from a robot killing machine making factory, but when the factory malfunctioned and made this little guy, it decided to scrap him for parts. So, naturally, he got the hell out of there, ended up with Ratchet, and together they became the greatest hero duo in the galaxy. (*Cues: Flight of the Jetpack - Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus*) Wiz: While they started out as an unlikely pair, they've picked up all sorts of experience along the way. Ratchet has been trained as a commando and is proficient in martial arts, heavy weaponry, survival skills, stealth..., Boomstick: Ballroom dancing and origami. Wiz: And despite his diminutive size, Clank is an asset in combat as well, when paired with Ratchet, he can act as a personal helicopter, or even a jet pack. Boomstick: Also, turns out Clank wasn't a mistake after all. Wiz: He possesses the soul of a Zoni, energy based creatures with the ability to manipulate time and be immune to time altering effects, and eventually, these powers manifested in Clank as well. Boomstick: That's right, he's a robo time wizard. Ratchet: Who did you say gave you this thing? Clank: The Zoni! They are little invisible creatures, who travel through time! Ratchet: Oh...right... (*Cues: Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus*) Wiz: Both Ratchet and Clank are loaded with Nanotech, microscopic machines which instantly repair their bodies after any injury, though their number is limited. Boomstick: But Ratchet and Clank's true strength lies up their arsenal...heh heh. Ratchet's packing your usual Solana style weaponry, from his trusty OmniWrench to rocket launchers, but the real beauty lies in all his wacky weapons, like the Vortex Cannon, which sucks up tiny enemies, and blasts them back out like little flaming meteors. The Miniturret Glove can deploy dozens of auto-targeting machine guns, which can destroy tanks, and of course, there's also a disco ball, which forces foes to helplessly dance for them. Wiz: Ratchet's gadgetry also includes energy shields, close range shredder claws, and a variety of drones to assist him in battle. He's even picked up a gun that turns enemies into tiny, adorable sheep. Boomstick: But hang on, we can't forget my all-time favorite, the RYNO V, (*Cues: Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture*) Boomstick: Part minigun, part rocket launcher, this beauty unleashes a glorious river of death in whatever direction she's facing, all set to Tchaikovsky's "1812 Overture". Wiz: I'm honestly surprised you know how to say his name. Boomstick: Well yeah, the dude played my favorite musical instrument. Wiz: What? The piano? Boomstick: No no, cannons... Wiz: Oh... (*Cues: Ratchet's Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank Movie*) Boomstick: Anyway, in their adventures, Ratchet and Clank have done some pretty impressive things. They were skilled enough to win numerous gladiator battles, strong enough to stop the blow of a War Grok with nothing but an OmniWrench, fast enough to dodge close range laser fire, tough enough to survive an explosive shipwreck, and even the vacuum of space. Wiz: However, their ability to survive deadly blows is entirely dependent on their supply of Nanotech, if they run out of microbots, the next blow is sure to be fatal. But Ratchet and Clank's greatest strength doesn't come from any outlandish weapon, or body rebuilding nanomachine, rather, it is their unbreakable bond of friendship and teamwork. Boomstick: Oh God, that was so friggin' lame! Clank: Robots are not so easily fooled. Ratchet: Ah! What's that? Clank: What? Ratchet: Uh-huh... Jak & Daxter (*Cues: Title Screen - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy*) Wiz: Long before the world bred life, it was filled with Eco. Left behind by godlike beings called the Precursors, Eco came in six different types, each possessing a different power. But what became of the Precursors? How did they harness the power of Eco? The answers, they say, lie in the destiny of the mischevious teenage boy named Jak. Boomstick: Jak was born into royalty as the son of King Dumbass. Wiz: Damas. Boomstick: Dumbass. Ruler of Haven City, but Jak lost his future as heir to the throne when some douche named Baron Praxis overthrew his dad, the former king was separated from his son and banished to the wastelands, leaving Jak to grow up a wandering orphan. Wiz: Until he was taken in and raised by Samos, the elder of Sandover Village. Here he met his best friend to be, Daxter. Boomstick: Though, I don't know why he would ever want to be friends with a guy that NEVER shuts up. Daxter: The sage yaps on about the Precursors that built this place all the time. "Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?" (*Cues: Misty Island - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy*) Wiz: Before long, Jak and Daxter became inseparable and did just about all their teenage tomfoolery together, like stealing a speedboat to explore the forbidden Misty Island. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out it was forbidden for a pretty damn good reason. Jak accidentally bumps Daxter, who falls into a pool of Dark Eco, he then gets launched out of the Dark Eco, transformed into an Ottsel. Daxter: Man, that stung! Boomstick: OH NO! He fell into the Weasel Pool! Wiz: Well, technically he fell into a pool of Dark Eco which transformed him into an Ottsel... whatever the hell that's supposed to be. Daxter screams as he repeatedly hits the ground while Jak covers his ears. Boomstick: Daxter took it pretty well, all things considered. Daxter: I'm fine, I'm fine. Daxter then grabs onto Jak as he screams once again. (*Cues: Hellcat To The Rescue - Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier*) Boomstick: By the way, where's the Un-Weasel Pool? Wiz: It's not so simple, in order to reverse Daxter's transformation, they would have the find the Sage of Dark Eco. To prepare them for this journey, Samos trained them to harness the power of Eco and, in turn, to become formidable warriors. Boomstick: With Green Eco, Jak can restore lost health and create shields, with Yellow Eco, he can launch energy projectiles from his hands, Blue Eco doubles his speed and reflexes and Red Eco does the same for his strength, allowing him to take down tough enemies with a single strike. Wiz: But when their tinkering with ancient Precursor technology sent them tumbling into a dystopian future, it's a long story, Jak was captured and experimented on by Baron Praxis, who wanted to turn him into a super soldier. Boomstick: Too bad he didn't really know what he was doing, and poor Jak was stuck as his lab rat for two straight years, until Daxter finally busted him out. Jak was so happy, he spoke his first words ever. Jak: I'm gonna kill Praxis! (*Cues: Haven City Guard Pursuit - Jak 2*) Boomstick: Aww. My first words were "Beer, now!" Wiz: Unbeknownst to Praxis, while his experiments failed to turn Jak into Captain America, they did grant him the ability to consume Dark Eco and temporarily transform into the mighty Dark Jak. Boomstick: Dark Jak can use Dark Eco for a bunch of powerful projectiles, and he can even triple in size and strength. On top of that, Dark Jak is also COMPLETELY INVULNERABLE!! Daxter: That's right. We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you, Jak. Wiz: If one super form wasn't enough, (*Cues: War Factory - Jak 3*) Wiz: Jak gained another when he came face to face with the Precursors themselves, and turns out, they're all ottsels like Daxter. The precursors all turn to face Jak, Daxter, and Veger. Jak, Daxter, and Veger stare in shock. Jak: Oh my God... Wiz: They gave him the ability to consume Light Eco ,in order to counter balance the darkness within. Boomstick: Never guess what they called it. Give up? It's Light Jak. Wiz: In this form, Jak can glide through the air, create a forcefield, regenerate from wounds and even freeze time itself. (*Cues: Jak X: Combat Racing - Track 8*) Boomstick: When there's not enough Dark or Light Eco on hand to run around blasting people with god-like energy, Jak wields one of the most versatile weapons ever created: the Morph Gun. Powered by different types of Eco, it can work like a shotgun, grenade launcher or minigun. It can fire ricocheting laser shots, homing needles, and even freaking lightning! Wiz: And when Jak sets the Morph Gun to Mass Inverter mode, it can blast a wave of Dark Eco so absurd, it alters the very laws of gravity on anybody within its reach. Boomstick: Yeah, but if that fails, they can just blast them with the Supernova. It basically one-shots about anything. Jak fires the Supernova, causing a gigantic explosion. Daxter: This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country. '' Wiz: Armed to the teeth with weapons and Eco, Jak and Daxter successfully dethroned Praxis and saved Haven City, thanks to several impressive feats along the way. '''Boomstick: Like getting up no problem after getting crushed in a cave-in, or tearing through solid metal doors like wet paper. Daxter helps when he can, usually by steering missiles into people, but most of the heavy lifting is done by Jak.' Wiz: Like the one time he did this. Jak absorbs enough Light Eco to one-shot Gol and Maia's giant robot. (*Cues: A Captain's Sacrifice - Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier*) Boomstick: Jak and Daxter are incredibly resourceful. They won a gladiator-style battle with nothing but an unmodified Morph Gun. Wiz: And their drive to win is so strong, they even took first in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned. Boomstick: Even giant terraforming robots trying to destroy the world fall to their teamwork. Provided they have enough Eco. Wiz: They can only carry so much Eco at once, roughly under a minutes worth in combat for each color type, and so, they rely on replenishing their power by pulling Eco through the environment. Also, Jak can be a bit reckless and doesn't always think things through. Boomstick: Even still, don't underestimate the duo of Jak and Daxter. It's the last thing a lot of bad guys ever did. ' ''Daxter does some karate moves while Jak looks on, but is then sent to the ground by the shockwave from an explosion. Death Battle (*Cues: Edvard Grieg - Morning Mood*) On Jak and Daxter's hometown, Sandover Village, a bird is seen nibbling at a Screwattack logo. However it is taken out and converted to Green Eco when Ratchet and Clank's ship crashes into it and a nearby house. Ratchet jumps out of his ship with Clank. Ratchet: Ugh... That's the last time I let Qwark fix the warp system. Clank uses his heli-pack to land next to Ratchet. Clank: Actually, weren't YOU the one who overclocked the accelerator? Ratchet is about to speak when the Green Eco that was the bird floats down and surrounds him. Ratchet: Huh. This is new. The Green Eco floats over to Jak, who absorbs it into his right hand. (*Cues: Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost*) Jak: Hey! Do you have any idea what you've done!? Daxter jumps onto Jak's shoulder. Daxter: (Sarcastic) Yeah, hey guys. Welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable on the couch. If you can find what's left of it! Ratchet: Bah, this isn't so bad. Ratchet's ship explodes, destroying the house it crashed into. Ratchet: (Whips out his OmniWrench) I can fix that! Clank: I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Weasel. Daxter: (Angered by Clank's comment) Weasel!? (Jumps off Jak's shoulder) Well, well, well. Looks like it's us who need to fix you! Ratchet's wrench extends as Clank jumps onto Ratchet's back. '''FIGHT! Daxter leaps back onto Jak's back as Jak runs up to Ratchet and kicks him. Jak: Bring it! Daxter leaps onto Ratchet's face and begins punching him. Daxter: Take that! And that! And one more for your mama! Clank gets off Ratchet's back and kicks Daxter into Jak's face. Jak whips out his Morph Gun and fires Yellow Eco bullets at Ratchet, who dodges and fires back with his Dual Omniblasters. Daxter: Get'em, Jak! Jak jumps onto his JET-board and uses it to glide across the battlefield, firing his Morph Gun at Ratchet. Daxter: Yeeee-ha ha! Ratchet: What the-!? Ratchet and Clank dodge Jak and Daxter's bullets, then whips out their Vortex Cannon. Ratchet: Get a load of this! Daxter: Whoa! Hey! Whoa! Daxter is pulled into the suck cannon and fired back out into Jak's back, knocking him off his JET-board. Daxter is temporarily dazed, but then gets back up, only to find that his tail is on fire. Daxter: AHHH! Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo! Daxter puts his tail out Daxter: Hey, Fuzzball! You're pissing me off! I've got 'em! Daxter runs towards Ratchet, only for Ratchet to whip out his Megarocket tube and manages to catch Daxter on the end of it. Daxter: Um, mercy? Ratchet: Um, no. Ratchet fires Daxter away into the sky. Ratchet: You're done for! The rockets home in on Jak, but he uses Green Eco to block all of them with his shield. He then uses Blue Eco to charge toward and rush around Ratchet. Clank: Watch out! Jak: Can't keep up? Jak punches Ratchet, which knocks Clank off his back. Jak uses the Mass Inverter to immobilize Ratchet, and knocks him up into the air. Jak: Rest in pieces. Jak fires the Super Nova rocket at Ratchet, which Ratchet blocks with his shield, but the explosion knocks him back further into the air. Clank: Ratchet! Clank takes off into the air with his Jet Glider. Jak transforms the Morph Gun into the Vulcan Fury, and Clank morphs onto Ratchet's back and flies toward Jak while dodging Jak's shots. Ratchet: Can't you go any faster? Clank: I wasn't designed for this! Ratchet puts on his Megaturret Glove. Ratchet: Let's try this! Ratchet fires turrets into the ground, which anchor themselves and point toward Jak. Jak: Any MORE weapons you want to throw at me? Ratchet lands onto the ground. Ratchet: Like I need any more? The turrets fire repeatedly at Jak. Jak leaps up into the air, transforms into Dark Jak, slams onto the ground destroying the turrets, and roars. Ratchet: Huh, well, ahem, maybe just one more. Ratchet pulls out the RYNO V. Clank looks up at the sky to see Daxter riding onto a rocket toward them while screaming. Clank: (pointing) Ratchet, behind us! Ratchet looks up. Ratchet: Now what? Daxter steers the rocket in front of Ratchet and jumps off, sending the rocket into the ground and knocking Ratchet and Clank off their feet. The RYNO V lands, bounces off the barrel, and activates, sending rockets and bullets everywhere. (*Cues: Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time - The 1812 Overture*) Ratchet fires a rocket at Jak, which he slashes out of the air. Jak grows into Giant Jak, and Daxter jumps on his back. Jak slashes at Ratchet. Daxter: Get'em Jak! Jak finally hits Ratchet, which slams him into a house. Clank gets up, sees the RYNO V, and kicks in Jak's direction. The RYNO V fires directly into Jak's face, causing him to fall over and revert to normal. Jak gets up, and is beaten up by Ratchet with his OmniWrench. Jak then channels his Light Eco to become Light Jak. Ratchet and Clank look at each other, nods, and Ratchet pulls out his Liquid Nitrogen Gun. Light Jak uses Flash Freeze to stop time (and slow down the music) before charging up a blast of Light Eco. Clank is unaffected to the time freeze, and taps the Liquid Nitrogen Gun to free Ratchet, who then deflects Light Jak's blast with his shield and blasts Jak and Daxter with his Liquid Nitrogen Gun, freezing them in place. Clank throws the OmniWrench upwards, Ratchet jumps up and catches it before slamming it down onto the frozen Jak and Daxter, shattering them into pieces. The RYNO shoots out fireworks as it keeps shooting uncontrollably. Ratchet: Aaand, curtain. Ratchet gives a thumbs up as Clank laughs. KO! Ratchet and Clank are seen sunbathing as a bird nibbles at Jak and Daxter's frozen remains. Results (*Cues: Ratchet's Main Theme - Ratchet & Clank Movie*) Boomstick: Awww, not the weasel guy! Wiz: Jak and Daxter were formidable fighters, especially when they had enough Eco on hand. But Ratchet and Clank's better teamwork, superior defenses, and overwhelming arsenal trumped them in the end. Boomstick: While they both had ways to patch themselves up, Ratchet's Nanotech was way more reliable and plentiful than Jak's Green Eco. Wiz: And Ratchet's shields and incapacitative weaponry were more than enough to put a stop to Jak's more offensive Eco. Boomstick: Haha, take that, nature! Wiz: While Jak and Daxter's Morph Gun was one of the more versatile weapons we've ever seen, it absolutely pales in comparison to the sheer size and power of Ratchet and Clank's arsenal. Boomstick: Jak's best shot was his Dark form. But like everything Jak and Daxter had, it didn't take long to run out of juice, While Ratchet and Clank had more than enough gadgets and weaponry to keep up the fight. Wiz: Plus, Clank is an infinitely more capable sidekick than Daxter, especially his time manipulation and immunity powers. Boomstick: It was Game Overture for Jak and Daxter. Wiz: The winners are Ratchet and Clank. Trivia * The connection between both teams is that both duos that fight with an array of guns that made their debut in videogames released for the Playstation 2 console, thus creating a rivalry between them. It must be also noted this is a battle of science vs magic. ** The duos previously encountered each other in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and Playstation Move Heroes. * This is the sixth team vs team battle, after Eggman VS Wily, Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon, Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Pokémon VS Digimon and Dante VS Bayonetta, and with the next four being Meta VS Carolina, Power Rangers VS Voltron, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 and Ultron VS Sigma. * This is the fourth battle to be a two-on-two battle, after Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher, Pokémon VS Digimon and Dante VS Bayonetta, and with the next one being Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099. ** This is the fourth battle with more than two combatants mentioned or implied in the title, after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Pokémon Battle Royale and Pokémon VS Digimon, and the next two being Power Rangers VS Voltron and Mega Man Battle Royale. * This is the 11th Company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom and Bowser VS Ganon, and with the next 11 being Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei, All Might VS Might Guy and Black Canary VS Sindel. * This is the second fully 3D fight to feature cartoon-like combatants, after Pokémon VS Digimon. * A bonus easter egg in the fight is the seagull pecking at the Screwattack logo before Ratchet & Clank kill it with their ship. * The Liquid Nitrogen Gun was added because it is one of the researcher's (MaxOfFewTrades) favourite weapons from the series. * Insomniac Games saw the fight and approved of it over their Twitter account. Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles